Humiliation
by FiveHandsSixFaces
Summary: Sirius is out of Azkaban and is traveling on a train to New Delhi with Remus. However, Snape shows up emotions escalate and things get out of hand. Rated M for sexual situations and violence. Slash.


It was so damn hot. That's the first thing Sirius noticed when he stepped on the train to New Delhi. India was having a hot, miserable, summer, and the natives didn't even seem to notice, not even when their clothes were saturated with sweat.

"Merlin it's unbearable. How do these people do it?" Sirius said dragging bags behind him. He awkwardly walked into a compartment and threw the bags on a shelf above the seats.

"It's all they've ever known Padfoot." Remus said tucking his single shabby suitcase in the upper corner.

"I'm soaked." Sirius replied. He pulled on his shirt which had two clear splotches of sweat under his arms and one down his neck like a bib. "I feel like I'm in a joggers asshole. Certainly smells like one."

"Sirius!" Remus chided looking around consciously.

"Calm down Moony, they don't understand English. And it's not like they can hear me."

"You're making assumptions." Remus sighed. He lowered his voice slightly after looking around. "I know it's not ideal, but at least it's better then hiding at your parents house."

"Oh thank God." Sirius laughed as the train's air-conditioning system kicked on. He turned to Remus with a slight smirk. "Yes, it's nice to be traveling again. Especially with a friend. I never thought I'd get this part of my life back."

"You've lost a lot old friend." Remus said patting his hand sympathetically.

"Yeah, a lot of water." Sirius said starting to pant. "India in June! Who's idea was this?"

"It was either India or Taiwan." Remus reminded him. "Now that is a place I would not want to be in the summertime."

"I don't know, it's probably a hell of a lot easier to get action in Taiwan, if you know what I mean." Sirius sighed. Remus watched as he closed his eyes while basking in the cool air.

"I'm sorry I don't." Remus replied with little conviction.

"Sex." Sirius said simply. "I haven't gotten laid since they locked me away. Taiwan would have been so much easier to-"

"Yes, I get it now." Remus cut him off. "Thank you for sharing."

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, fixating on his friend who had become so tired looking. He had contemplated several times proposing a sexual escapade if anything to get rid of the long over-due itch. However, he wasn't sure Remus would receive the proposition well. The man was more of a friend to him than anything, and the thought of driving him away for a fling had kept him from popping the question.

Maybe he could find some nice Indian girl to corrupt for a night. Or maybe he won't, because he was supposed to be in hiding and not approach strangers.

Sirius' brooding silence had lingered too long and soon Remus was seated comfortably across from him starting to snore. He smiled and decided to allow himself the same luxury, after all, it had been a very long time since he had fallen asleep with someone.

* * *

Sirius felt his neck throb, for a few moments he ignored the pain as the sleepiness started to slip away from him. He faintly heard Remus talking to himself in hushed tones, maybe he was talking in his sleep.

"Oh Merlin," he mumbled starting to straighten out his neck slowly. He had fell asleep with his head resting on his shoulder. "Getting old."

It was a mistake to assume Remus was talking to himself because he wasn't. Severus Snape was seated next to him dressed in a short sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Did we wake you?" Remus asked a little anxiously.

"Did you-" Sirius started. He felt the heat spread across his face. "What the hell Moony! Why is _he_ here?"

Snape blinked twice before turning toward Remus shooting him a dirty look.

"Does he know why he's in India?" Snape asked. "Not that I blame you for leaving him out of the loop."

"What the fuck are you talking about Snape? What's he talking about Remus?" Sirius asked with a slight accusatory edge.

"Don't get upset. It's nothing." Remus said.

"Bullshit!"

Snape smug smirk grew as Sirius gaze frantically switched between the two of them.

"Look, I just have to tie up some... loose ends... in Delhi." Remus ended lamely.

"I see." Sirius said furious. "What sort of loose ends?"

"I can't say." Remus replied, his eyes pleading.

"Does Snape know?"

"Of course I know." Snape said softly. "I'm an integral member of the Order."

"You greasy son of a bitch-" Sirius snarled.

The door slid open and a middle-aged Indian man half-way entered the compartment. He took a calculated look around the room before informing the three wizards in broken english that they were serving tea in ten minutes. Remus smiled and nodded at the man to ensure they understood before he left, shutting the compartment door with a snap.

"I should be relieved to have a proper meal." Remus remarked casually.

"That sounds like something Judas would have said at the last supper before betraying the man he called 'friend'." Sirius snapped as he crossed his arms spitefully.

Snape's smile widened shamelessly and he looked positively gleeful, whereas Remus grew evermore tired and heartsick.

"I'm going to get something, did you want anything?" Remus asked Sirius gently.

"No, I don't anything." Sirius replied coldly.

The three of them sat in a tense silence before Remus gave up and left forlorn.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Snape sneered. "You two should really patch things up, you're such wonderfully close friends." he added pointedly.

"What would you know about friendship, Snivellus?" Sirius said kicking the seat hard, narrowly missing Snape's right leg.

"That is not my name." Snape said dangerously. "And you are not being clever, so keep your stupid comments to yourself. There is no one here to impress."

"I liked this trip much better when I was unconscious and you weren't here." Sirius replied.

"I will be gone as soon as we arrive in New Delhi. Merlin knows I wouldn't sit in a compartment that smells like wet dog unless it was to do something important."

Sirius had reached his breaking point. Snape had tried to take his wand out as he lurched forward but it was too late. It's true that Azkaban had robbed Sirius of some muscle and the famous Quidditch reflexes the Blacks possessed, but untapped rage was more than enough to over-power him.

"Shut the FUCK up Snivellus!" Sirius chanted kneeing Snape hard in the stomach while slamming his wand hand against the wall.

After a few strokes the wand dropped limply from his hand and Sirius kicked it under the seat.

"This was supposed to be _my_ trip with _my_ friend and you're ruining it!" Sirius shouted at him. Snape gasped for air as he became winded. He tried to say something but Sirius grabbed his hair and shoved his face roughly into the seat cushion.

Snape thrashed and bucked to get up, his was voice muffled and angry. Sirius was climbing on top of him to keep him still- and things felt right for once. Snape was the skinny kid being punished for his underhanded scumminess and Sirius was doing the punishing- just like when they were kids at Hogwarts and everything was good.

"You're still just a weakling with a big mouth." Sirius snarled pinning his arms down with his hands. Snape was breathing heavily and trying to wrestle his way out of Sirius' grip.

Isolation is a funny thing, and so is prolonged celibacy. Snape was by no means physically desirable to Sirius, but the contact of a warm body writhing against his crotch over-powered his sensibilities. His felt his dick swell and tighten against his pants as Snape frantically gyrated against him.

The heat became almost dizzying. Sirius let out a short bark of laughter as the insanity and desperateness of the situation hit him, and he was sure Snape recognized what was going on because he felt the trapped man pause for a split second. Sirius almost heard the gears turning in that short second before Snape writhed harder to escape.

"_Why not? Why the fuck not?_" Sirius thought to himself as he pushed back the self-hatred for later. His conscience and shame would catch up with him after he had some sort of sexual release.

Snape had expended a lot of energy and was beginning to slow down. Sirius laid his whole bodyweight on top of him before beginning to grind his hips against Snape's rear.

"-The fuck Black-" Snape managed to choke out before Sirius shifted and pushed him harder into the cushion.

Sirius' breath got heavier as he dry-humped his nemesis. It was awkward and ridiculous, not to mention morally crooked, but also satisfying. It was really the most sexual activity he'd gotten in years. Snape was unknowingly making it more exciting with his desperate gasps and the occasional wiggle. Perhaps the humiliation of his enemy made it sweeter.

"Oh God-!" Sirius moaned loudly as the build-up hit its white-hot climax.

He rode it out for a few more moments before it phased out.

"Oh God." Sirius repeated, but this time with more horror than lust. He finally felt how exhausted his arms were pinning Snape down. He shook and jumped away from his victim, ready for a fight.

Snape scrambled like a mental patient to sit up in his seat, it would have been funny if Sirius wasn't so ashamed. The man was utterly terrified, and it showed.

"You- you- you-" Snape was repeating over and over, but he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to call Sirius.

"That's what you get..." Sirius said pointing his finger at him, "for being an insufferable git."

Snape bolted out of the compartment without attempting to recover his wand. Sirius sat back into his seat trying to recover his breath and stop his shaking hands before Remus arrived.

* * *

_I don't think Sirius is a bad guy I swear. I really like the guy...but come on, you knew this would happen, right? Right?_


End file.
